


Sin final feliz

by Paramore_Wanadie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Evil Allura (Voltron), F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Holt Family (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron)'s Family, Mentioned Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramore_Wanadie/pseuds/Paramore_Wanadie
Summary: Ella dejó de tener corazón, su alma se tiñó de negro con el tiempo.Ella mantuvo en sus manos mi corazón solo por un segundo y en ese instante se volvió polvo, las sobras que me devolvió de ello solo eran pequeñas astillas cargadas de dolor.Respirar estando a su lado es imposible, me hunde en su océano de remordimientos, desesperanza y horror.Cuando el diablo escucha su nombre, incluso él se esconde de ella.Ella no es la princesa de mis sueños, es la bestia de mis pesadillas.—Lance hablando de Allura.





	Sin final feliz

Las sirenas sonaban por toda la calle; algunas personas comenzaron a encender las luces de sus ventanas, otras fingieron no escucharlas, y valientes salieron a informarse sobre qué había sucedido.

Miró al cielo nocturno tratando de encontrar consuelo, al observarlo notó que ni la luna como las estrellas se asomaban esa noche, curiosamente como la vez anterior que ocurrió lo mismo, exactamente en esta calle.  
Shiro inhaló aire y lo dejo salir en una larga exhalación. Estaba preocupado, frustrado, aterrado, furioso y triste por la actual fallecida, debía poseer control sobre sus emociones para evitar otra tragedia similar a la que estaba viviendo.

Se permitiría llorar y gritar cuando el culpable de estos desafortunados incidentes sea encontrado y encarcelado para que pague por lo que ha hecho a través de la justicia. Sus ojos se apartaron del cielo y se centraron en su panorama actual.  
Varias patrullas distribuidas a lo largo de la calle, los médicos forenses se encontraban analizando la escena del crimen alrededor del cadáver; era una verdadera pena que aquel acontecimiento sucediera justo en el jardín de la casa de los Holt. La cinta amarilla se encontraba en la esquina oscura de su patio delantero entre los rosales de Collen, la madre de su buen amigo Matthew Holt. Aquel recordatorio le hizo buscarlos con la mirada.

Samuel estaba hablando con su compañera, la detective Veronica Mcclain. Mientras Collen era abrazada por Matt, quién trataba de disminuir el dolor de su madre al haber perdido a su hermana. Él trataba de ser fuerte cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Shiro por un momento, intentó sonreírle, pero Shiro pudo ver el dolor y la impotencia en los ojos de Matt a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia.

Aparto sus ojos de los de Matt y, mientras se iba adentrando más en el terreno, observó a varios oficiales hablando con vecinos; terminó por acercarse al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo para hablar con los forenses en lo que su compañera, Veronica, se desocupaba.

Aún su mente no aceptaba que Pidge hubiera muerto; solo tenía quince años, era una adolescente con un futuro prometedor debido a su gran inteligencia. Era muy triste que ninguno de los sueños que la castaña le contó a Shiro fuera a realizarse, también que nunca pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hunk antes de que él muriera y que ahora ella lo hiciera le traía tantos sentimientos.

— ¡Shiro, shiro! ¡Adivina quién se ira a estudiar al extranjero el próximo año!

—¡Oh, cielos! Eso es increíble Pidge… ¡Tienes que decirles a los chicos! ¡Ellos van a estar muy felices por tu éxito!

El rostro de la chica se transformó en una mueca triste.

—¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó preocupado Shiro ante el cambio de actitud de la fémina.

—Bueno… algo así — respondió Pidge dudando entre contar o no lo que paso.

—¿Qué pasó?

—La verdad nada, es una tontería — comento la castaña restándole importancia a ello.

—No creo que lo sea si te pones así por eso.

—Es que… antes de venir a contarte la buena noticia, quería decirle a Hunk primero… — la muchacha dejo de sonar triste y el tono de su voz cambio a uno furioso, al acordarse de Hunk. —¡Es que Hunk estaba hablando con esa chica de su curso de nuevo!

—¿Shay?

—Si, ella. — afirmó con desagrado.

Shiro se rió de la castaña, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba muy molesta.

—¡No entiendo tu risa! Él nos ignora tanto a Keith y Lance como a mi cuando está con ella.

—¿Estás celosa? — Shiro parecía divertido con el rostro ruborizado de Pidge que le estaba regalando una mirada llena de enojo.

—¡Para nada! ¡Te haces ideas que no son, Shiro! ¡Es solo que ella no me cae muy bien! —Se excusó.

—Si claro, como tú digas…— respondió sin creerle a la chica.

—¡Shiro! — Regaño la menor al notar el tono sarcástico en el comentario de Shiro.

Keith, Hunk, Lance y Pidge se habían vuelto personas muy importantes PARA SHIRO, por su puesto Keith era su hijo, adoptivo o no, él lo amaba. En un principio, lo que sentía por Pidge, Hunk y Lance era agradecimiento por querer tanto a Keith y hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo. Pero de un día para otro comenzó a agarrarles cariño y termino siendo como un tipo de “ejemplo a seguir” para los cuatro, se sintió halagado de ser apreciado por ellos.

La voz de Veronica llamándolo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. —¡Shiro! — cuando la vio acercándose a él, decidió hacer lo mismo para que ambos estuvieran más pronto al corriente con la información.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Veronica le regaló una sonrisa triste a Shiro, quien solo pudo formar una mueca de desánimo en su rostro.

— Lamento que te hayan asignado este caso Shiro, sé lo importante que eran ambos para ti y para Keith.

— Descuida, estoy…—dejo la oración a medio terminar, ya que no podía decir que estaba bien, porque la verdad esto lo estaba matando por dentro, sin importar lo fuerte que quería aparentar ser. —Estoy determinado a encontrar al asesino.

Verónica solo asintió en respuesta a sus palabras. Su trabajo como detectives era difícil; más aún cuando se trataba de casos que involucraban a personas con las que se relacionaban.

—¿Cómo están Adam y Keith? — cuestiono segundos después su compañera, antes de empezar con el reporte del caso.

—Adam está asustado y preocupado por el bienestar de Keith—suspiró pesadamente, éste caso y el anterior lo están estresando demasiado. —Y me ha estado insistiendo con que quiere llevarse a Keith de aquí por un tiempo hasta que todo se tranquilice.

Shiro realizó una pausa antes de continuar.

—Keith… él…— El hombre sintió un nudo en su garganta, las palabras empezaban a dificultarse para salir de ella.

Keith era un chico que perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeño y se la pasó en varias casas de acogida hasta que llegó Adam y Shiro, a quienes llego a considerar su nueva familia. Tanto Adam como Shiro veían a Keith como su hijo, y que él estuviera sufriendo por la pérdida de uno de sus amigos lo había devastado.

La muerte de Hunk hizo que Keith retomara el “Cutting”, Adam lo atrapó haciéndolo y ese día se deshizo de cualquier cosa con la que Keith pudiera lastimarse. Para Keith era difícil perder a alguien importante y el dolor era tanto que necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera. Enterarse de la muerte de Pidge podría hacer que lo repita de nuevo y tanto Shiro como Adam no quieren eso.

—Es complicado… —Pronunció finalmente después de estar un rato en silencio. —¿Y qué hay de Lance y Acxa?

La mirada de Verónica le hizo saber a Shiro que nada estaba bien.

—Cuando me informaron sobre la muerte de Pidge…—comenzó a contar, su voz reflejaba pura angustia. — Yo estaba en la cocina… se suponía que Lance debía estar durmiendo a las dos de la mañana, pero a él le dio sed…

Verónica detuvo su relato e inhaló aire para poder continuar y evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

—Era como si lo estuvieran matando… Lance era un mar de lágrimas, Acxa se quedó con él abrazándolo para que se tranquilice. Solo espero que no se culpe por la muerte de Pidge, como lo hace con la de Hunk. — realizó una pausa, necesitaba relajarse un momento. El panorama actual junto a la tormenta de sentimientos de desesperación no estaban ayudándola a mantenerla con la cabeza fría y en calma. —Ella también piensa que llevarlo lejos por un tiempo es lo mejor.

Verónica no dijo como su hermano gritaba desesperado por la pérdida, ni tampoco como se lamentaba por no estar ahí con Pidge cuando ocurrió el accidente y que tanto Pidge como Hunk deberían de estar vivos y quien debería estar muerto era él, no ellos. Era horrible escucharlo decir esas cosas.

Hunk y Pidge habían sido amigos de la infancia de Lance, Keith se unió a ellos unos años más tarde, Hunk había sido el primer amigo de Lance, su confidente; Pidge podría ser un poco más joven que ellos, pero siempre intentaba darles una mano gracias a su intelecto; y Keith, esa persona que lo inspiraba a ser mejor.  
Los tres eran muy importantes para Lance, perder a dos de ellos lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Verónica no sabía la verdad de porqué Lance se lamentaba, ni el porqué se culpaba. No tenía ni idea que su hermano ya conocía la identidad del asesino.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Acxa no era una persona muy afectuosa, pero aquellas personas que habían logrado ser merecedoras de su cariño tenían la fortuna de presenciar los pequeños detalles, palabras dulces o manifestaciones de su amor.  
Como ahora lo hacía Lance, quien era abrazado por la joven adulta mientras ella tarareaba una canción para calmarlo, llevaba un buen rato así y los sollozos de Lance poco a poco iban siendo reducidos.

Para ella no era ningún dolor hacer eso, Lance se había convertido en su hermano en el momento en que él la acepto tan fácilmente en su familia.

Acxa nunca tuvo una familia, no tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte de una en el pasado y cuando su vida parecía que iba sin rumbo, Verónica apareció. Pasaron de ser vecinas a amigas y más adelante novias. Fue ahí cuando Acxa empezó a sentir que ella era parte de algo. Verónica se había convertido en la persona que más amaba en el mundo, así que cuando quiso pasar al siguiente nivel con ella, nunca se esperó esa respuesta.

—No puedo casarme contigo.

En ese momento Acxa sintió que el mundo se detuvo para ella, no cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que Verónica la rechazara. Era cierto que la morena no le había dicho a sus padres y hermanos sobre su relación, pero ella pensó que lo haría con el tiempo entonces… ¿Verónica no…?

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas Acxa —cortó los pensamientos de la azabache en un segundo, trayéndola así de regreso a su conversación. —Por favor escúchame hasta el final ¿Sí?

Verónica no le dio la oportunidad a Acxa de responder.

—Te amo Acxa, pero no puedo casarme contigo sin antes presentarte a mi familia. No quiero que sientas que te he ocultado de ellos, yo no había encontrado el momento para hablar y debí hacerlo. Quiero casarme contigo, pero no sin antes presentarte como se debe porque realmente quiero que todos ellos vean y conozcan a la increíble mujer de la que me enamoré.

Esa había sido una de las pocas veces que Acxa lloró frente a alguien, recuerda como llamo tonta a Veronica por haberla asustado y como la morena intentaba consolarla diciendo que lo sentía.

Acxa dejó de encerrarse en sus recuerdos al dejar de escuchar los sollozos de Lance.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Lance se demoró en responder, aun así, Acxa no lo presionó y esperó con paciencia su respuesta.

—Eso creo — aquella respuesta no tranquilizo a Acxa, pero era mejor a como Lance estaba hace un rato.

—¿Quieres hacer algo para distraerte? — Cuestionó la mayor aflojando un poco los brazos para darle libertad al castaño de moverse un poco más.

—Quiero llamar a Keith…

Acxa solo asintió y alejo sus brazos de Lance, quien se levantó del suelo donde momentos antes la muchacha frente a él lo abrazaba fuertemente para consolarlo.

—Gracias por tranquilizarme.

Axca se levantó del suelo; ella era mucho más alta que Veronica y él, por lo que le fue fácil dejar un beso en la cabeza del chico.

—Sabes que estoy en la habitación de al lado por cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

—Si, gracias… hermana.

Acxa le sonrió con cariño al escuchar a Lance llamarla de esa forma, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Verónica, le daría a Lance privacidad para hablar tranquilamente con su amigo.

Cuando Lance escucho la puerta de la habitación de Acxa y Veronica cerrarse, se fue en la misma dirección, solo que camino más hacia el fondo del pasillo, la puerta del final era la entrada al cuarto de Lance.

Lance se recargó un momento sobre la puerta, tenía que pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer.  
Él ya sabía quién había asesinado a sus amigos, necesitaba decirle a Verónica.

Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo le pasara a su hermana o a Acxa, miedo de que por su culpa algo malo le sucediera a Shiro, pero tenía aún mas terror de perder a Keith.

Ella se lo había dicho, por su puesto que no la tomó enserio en su momento; después de todo Allura estaba enojada y a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellos no la creía capaz de eso.

— ¡Dices eso porque ellos te convencieron de que soy mala! — Gritó ella con desesperación.

— ¡Nadie me convenció, yo solo ya no soporto como me tratas! — Le recriminó Lance a punto de llorar. — ¡Soy muy infeliz a tu lado, me privas y me alejas de las personas que quiero y amo!

La furia en las palabras de Lance y su voz que se fue elevando con cada palabra que salía de su boca hizo titubear a Allura y provoco que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

No, ese no era su Lance. Lance la amaba y era sumiso con ella. Era el que sabía que nada valía la pena si ella no estaba, el Lance que hará cualquier cosa por ella sólo por su bien.

Quién estaba frente a ella no era su Lance, era el Lance que crearon sus dichosos amigos. Lo transformaron, lo arreglaron. Y ella no quería eso. Allura negó desesperadamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡Tú tienes que amarme! — Volvió a gritarle en medio de su llanto mientras lo sostenía de ambos brazos, ella estaba haciendo demasiada presión y termino por encajarle las uñas a Lance.

— ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Solo me utilizas! ¡Me lastimas, me destruyes! —Le contestó alterado apartando sus brazos de ella y retrocediendo.

Allura estaba enojada, no se suponía que esto sucediera.

— ¡Haré que te arrepientas! ¡Te haré sufrir a ti y a todos los que amas para que termines tan roto como yo! ¡Y en ese momento te darás cuenta de que yo soy lo único que debió y debe importarte!

Lance cerró sus ojos al recordar las palabras de Allura.

Ambos habían estado en una relación, la cuál no fue muy bien.

Para empezar; en un principio todo fue normal, Lance se le declaró al crush que resultaba ser dos años mayor que él y ella le propuso tener citas para ver si podían ser algo “serio”.

En esas citas, Allura se dio cuenta que Lance haría cualquier cosa por ella por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Lance no se dio cuenta en ninguna de esas citas, que Allura nunca movería un dedo para que estuviera bien.

Allura lo que quería de Lance era romperlo y volver a coser los pedazos de una manera que a ella le gustara.

Ella había perdido a sus padres muy joven, también se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente para nadie cuando su novio Lotor la cambió por una de sus amigas, Romelle.

Vivir con Zarkon simplemente fue el detonante que la llevo a perder la cabeza, fue como si entrara al mismo infierno y hubiera salido de ahí siendo la jefa de este.

Allura no amaba a Lance, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a una persona tan devota como él en su vida, que nunca la abandonara y que la amara por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella cree que Lance dejo de amarla porque sus amigos lo convencieron de que ella era mala para él, pero eso no era cierto según ella.

Antes de que ellos hablaran con él, Lance era sumiso a Allura, siempre aceptando que ella tenía la razón y que él no era nadie. Él cambiaba cualquier aspecto de sí mismo solo para gustarle a Allura.

Ella pensaba que esa era una de las pocas cosas de Lance que de verdad le agradaban.  
Lance era así con ella porque ambos estaban rotos, necesitaban ser amados, solo que Lance no estaba tan quebrado como Allura.

Lance también perdió a sus padres como ella y desde ahí se empezaron a formar sus inseguridades porque en el pasado su hermano Marco rechazó su custodia, pero se quedó solo con la de su hermana Rachel.

Sí, sabía que Marco no poseía la mejor situación económica para hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos menores, pero también sabia que entre Rachel y él, la prefería a ella.

Él de verdad no sabe que seria de si mismo ahora si Veronica no hubiera tomado su custodia junto a su esposa Acxa. Pero, al estar con su hermana y su prometida, se sentía como un invasor.

Acxa noto cómo se aislaba de ambas y un malentendido surgió por eso, Acxa pensó que no le agradaba a Lance aunque era todo lo contrario, cuando lo resolvieron Acxa le hizo comprender a Lance que él ya era parte de su pequeña familia.

Lance poseía pilares que lo estaban sosteniendo, que lo hacían sentir que importaba. Que lo querían de verdad.  
Allura odiaba que le hicieran creer a Lance que valía más que ella.

No, el simplemente no podía de un día para otro venir y decirle que su relación era tóxica. No lo era, Lance tenia que estar sometido a su merced, quisiera o no él tenía que seguir amándola.

A diferencia de lo que Allura pensaba, fue el mismo Lance que al ya no poder soportar más su abuso le contó a sus amigos sobre lo que le pasaba y ellos apoyaron su decisión de terminar con eso.

Lance tuvo que ir a terapia al contarle a Verónica sobre eso.

Allura y él no habían hablado por un par de meses desde entonces.

No hasta un par de días después del funeral de Hunk, cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido diciéndole que pronto estaría igual de roto que ella.

Lo que hizo que Lance no le contara a Verónica fueron las fotografías que le mando de Keith, Pidge, Acxa, Adam y de su hermana de los últimos días cuando recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de Hunk.

Después de eso, Allura le dijo que si decía algo, haría que su sufrimiento fuera peor.  
Lance se estremeció cuando después de aquel texto la muchacha mando una fotografía de él, en la cual estaba respondiendo a sus mensajes.

Lo estaba viendo en ese momento.  
Ella estaba ahí y lo peor de todo era que, aunque la buscará, no la encontraba. Solo sabia que ella tenia sus ojos sobre él.

Cada vez que él estaba con Verónica y empezaba a buscar una manera para decirle sobre ello, Allura le mandaba una foto como recordatorio de que estaba al pendiente de sus acciones. Esas semanas habían sido las peores de su vida.

Tenía que decirle a alguien la verdad.  
¿Pero a quién? ¿Qué le aseguraba que ella no vería la forma de lastimarlos?

Por su mente paso Keith, el último de sus amigos cercanos que seguía con vida, Keith y él al principio no se llevaban tan bien, pero con el tiempo ambos lo consiguieron y pasaron a volverse bastante cercanos, incluso Hunk sentía que Keith podría reemplazarlo como mejor amigo de Lance.

Lance se sintió un poco más relajado al pensar en Keith. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de su boca. Debía decirle, tal vez así podrían encontrar juntos una solución.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Keith quería creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era solo un mal sueño. Que cuando despertara todo estaría bien y encontraría memes y mensajes sin sentido por parte de sus amigos en su chat grupal.

Por desgracia esa era su realidad y tenia que afrontarlo, hace dos semanas Hunk murió y ahora Pidge, Adam estaba sentado a su lado abrazándolo, Keith sabía bien que él estaba bastante preocupado porque hace unos días lo atrapo haciendo “cutting”.

Keith no tenía cabeza para nada, aunque quería saber como la estaba pasando Lance. No tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hablar en el funeral de Hunk y de ahí en adelante solo hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono.

Nadie estaba de humor para salir de casa.  
El timbre de la puerta sonó, no podía tratarse de Shiro,él tenía sus propias llaves. Adam se aparto de Keith, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Lance? — Respondió Adam sorprendido al encontrarse con el castaño en la entrada.  
Lance se notaba ansioso, en su rostro se podían notar ojeras que daban a entender que no había podido dormir bien en los últimos días.

—¿Keith está despierto? —Cuestionó. —Necesito hablar con él…

Adam se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no le importo que no le hubiera saludado, sabía que a Keith le haría bien la compañía de Lance y viceversa. Más tarde le preguntaría como fue que Verónica lo dejó salir tan tarde, aunque Adam sospechaba que la mayor no estaba enterada.

—Keith está en la estancia— pronunció Adam caminando atrás de Lance—Voy a prepararles café, siéntete cómodo.

—Gracias, Adam —pronunció Lance antes de que el mayor se alejara.

Lance inhaló aire y lo dejó pasar a través de sus pulmones, estaba nervioso y bastante aterrado. Estaba a unos pasos de entrar a la estancia y lo miró, ahí estaba Keith observando a la nada, probablemente demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos como para notar su presencia.  
Se armó de valor y se adentró en la habitación llamando al azabache.

—Keith.

Al escuchar su nombre Keith giro su cabeza, encontrándose con Lance, quien al dar a conocer su presencia se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomó asiento al lado de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiono Keith una vez que Lance estuvo a su lado.

Si fuera una situación normal, Lance se molestaría por la falta de tacto de Keith; pero no era una situación normal que dos de sus amigos estuvieran muertos y que él ya conocía la identidad del asesino.

Lance se tomó un momento, los nervios, la ansiedad, el estrés y la tristeza lo estaban consumiendo. Necesitaba encontrar el valor para decirle a Keith la verdad.

—Hace unos días…— comenzó a contar bajo el oído atento de Keith. — Allura me mandó un mensaje.

Ante esa noticia Keith sintió una especie de mal presentimiento en su pecho, él tenía conocimiento sobre la relación entre ellos y de verdad le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca acordarse como al inicio había apoyado a Lance para declararse, fue un error del cual se arrepintió al enterarse de la relación toxica de ambos.

—¿Y qué quería?

Lance se quedó en silencio un minuto, las lágrimas estaban amenazando con volver a salir; el miedo lo estaba invadiendo, no quería que Keith lo odiara por no haberlo dicho antes, pero era mayor su miedo a que muriera a que se ganara su odio.

—Cuando terminé con ella… me dijo que me arrepentiría.

Aquella oración llamó la atención de Keith, quien pudo notar el pánico en la voz de Lance.

—En su momento no le di importancia, creía que solo lo decía por puro enojo…— el moreno en este punto no pudo detener las lágrimas que ya estaban desbordando por sus ojos. —Pero el mensaje decía que “Esto era solo el inicio” “vas a perder todo como yo”.No dije nada antes porque me ha estado acosando y mandando fotos de ti, de mi hermana, de Acxa, de Shiro como prueba de que no estaba jugando cuando me advirtió que si decía algo todo se volviera peor. Yo quería decirle a Veronica, pero Allura… — se detuvo un momento, necesitaba tomar are para poder seguir. — Ella siempre me está viendo, me manda fotografías de mi en el momento y es demasiado aterrador.

Keith estaba enojado, y no, no con Lance, sino con Allura. Tener frente a él a Lance temblando y con los ojos llorosos le rompía aún más el corazón; no teniendo muy claro lo que debía hacer abrazo al moreno.

—Todo va a estar bien Lance, vamos a estar bien. Vamos a decirle a Adam y él hablara con Shiro. Todo se solucionará, Acxa y Veronica estarán bien, Shiro y Adam igual y nosotros dos también.

Lance correspondió el abrazo de Keith y se aferró a él. Sentía que, si aflojaba aunque sea un poco el agarre sobre el azabache, también lo perdería.

—No quiero que nada les pase, no quiero que nada te pase…—pronunció entre sollozos el moreno.

—Nada me va a pasar, estaré bien. Estaremos bien. — Quizo reconfortarlo.

Y Lance se dio la oportunidad de creer que había esperanza, pese a que el panorama no iba tan bien como se podían imaginar.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
Adam tenía claro que Lance no avisó sobre su salida nocturna, después de todos los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo dudaba que lo dejara salir solo y más aún de noche, incluso si solo eran diez minutos de su casa a la de los Shirogane.

Adam estaba por llamar a Verónica cuando escucho un sonido extraño provenir de afuera, desconcertado por eso se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, la casa de los Shirogane contaba con dos salidas por si había alguna emergencia, la entrada principal y una ahí.

El café que iba a llevarles a Keith y ha Lance se quedó enfriándose, Adam abrió la puerta y caminó un par de pasos hacia afuera; el hombre, al no ver nada ni a nadie, dio media vuelta y al hacerlo escucho como un arma era disparada, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba sangrando y dejo salir un grito de dolor, nuevamente aquel desconocido disparo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El celular de Verónica comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo tomó y revisó quién era.

Una llamada de su esposa, Acxa.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó la morena.

— No, Lance no esta en la casa. — Respondió con notable preocupación. — Hace rato me dijo que quería llamar a Keith, así que decidí darle privacidad, pero cuando fui a buscarlo no estaba por ningún lado.

— Oh dios…— exclamó con preocupación.— Tranquilízate Acxa, quédate ahí por si él regresa, yo hablaré con Shiro.

Shiro había terminado el informe del caso y estaba por llevárselo a Veronica para revisarlo, pero al estar a unos metros de distancia escucho su nombre en plena llamada, escucho como Verónica se despedía de Acxa.  
— ¿Sucedió algo? — Cuestionó con curiosidad el albino.

— Lance no esta en casa, está desaparecido. — Pronunció la mujer entrando en pánico. — ¿Y si algo le pasó?

—Verónica alterándote no vas a ganar nada, mantente con la cabeza fría y vamos a buscarlo — Shiro intentó consolarla y eso hizo que recibiera una afirmación por el silencio de ella.

— Acxa dijo que Lance quería llamar a Keith. Tal vez esté ahí— comentó segundos más tarde.

— Voy a llamar a Adam.

Seguidamente de esa corta respuesta marcó el número de Adam, pero nadie respondió, Shiro creyó que tal vez había dejado su celular tirado por ahí, quizás era mejor hablar con Keith, pero como en la primera ocasión nadie contesto, por lo que decidió mejor llamar a su teléfono de casa.

Shiro empezó a tener un mal presentimiento cuando nadie atendió la llamada.

— No puedo comunicarme con ellos— observó preocupado a Verónica.

Tanto él como su compañera estaban seguros de que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

El sonido de aquel disparo hizo que Keith y Lance se apartaran el uno del otro, ambos sintieron como su corazón se aceleró en gran medida, ese disparo se escuchó demasiado cerca.

Aquel sonido volvió a repetirse, aquello puso de los nervios a Lance quien ya estaba pensando en lo peor; Keith se puso de pie junto al moreno.

Los dos muchachos pudieron oír pasos acercándose.

Algo les decía que la persona que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta no era Adam.

—¿Adam…? — Pronuncio Keith al ser capaz de ver una sombra en el pasillo.

—Adam esta un tanto ocupado y no podrá unirse a nuestra fiesta. — respondió con un tono frio la muchacha albina al hacer acto de presencia en la estancia.

El corazón de Lance estaba a punto de detenerse, ahí frente a ella estaba la bestia de sus pesadillas.

Keith noto la pistola en la mano de la chica, de repente le estaba costando respirar, su mente comenzó a atar cabos y una inmensa furia comenzó a llenarlo.

—¡¿Acaso no estas satisfecha con todo el dolor lo que haz provocado?! — Su enojo se reflejaba en su voz, a parte se podía notar como de los ojos vidriosos de Keith también empezaban a salir lágrimas.

—¡¿Y tu crees que yo no he sufrido?! — Al igual que Keith, Allura alzo la voz con molestia.  
Lance los observo en silencio, no había claridad en lo que tenía que hacer, pero no iba a permitir que Keith saliera herido de esto.

—¡Tus asuntos son conmigo, deja a Keith fuera de esto!

Los ojos de Allura se centraron en Lance, parecía que aun luego de haberle quitado a Pidge y Hunk, seguía sin estar tan roto como ella. Eso significaba que tenia que quitarle a alguien más importante, alguien como…  
Sus pensamientos la llevaron a mirar a Keith y el gesto de su rostro se tiño con desagrado y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Todo se trataba sobre el! — Grito bastante enojada como hace rato.  
Ambos muchachos no entendían de que hablaba ahora Allura, solo tenían seguro que ninguno de los dos estaría a salvo con ella ahí.

—¡Tu! —Allura señalo a Keith con el arma. —¡Tú eres la causa de que Lance se volviera en mi contra!

Keith la miro con incrédulo, no entendía como en esta situación ella aun pudiera verse como una victima mas de todo esto.

—¡No! ¡La única que tuvo la culpa eres tú!¬— Alzo la voz con desesperación Lance, ya no soportaba tanto egoísmo e impotencia. — ¡Allura date cuenta de que todo esto es malo! ¡Haz asesinado personas! ¡¿Puedes ver la gravedad de eso?! ¡Haz lastimado a la gente que quiero! ¡Me estas destruyendo!

Para ese entonces Lance ya era un mar de lágrimas de nuevo, quería controlarse, pero no podía.

—¡Ese es el punto de todo esto! — Allura pronuncio con irritación. — ¡Tu no necesitas ser amado, tu no necesitas estar feliz! ¡Tu solo tienes que quererme a mí! ¡Ese es tu único propositito, lo único por lo que debes vivir! ¡Por mí!

Lance se sintió pequeño ante las palabras de Allura.

A Keith le gano el coraje por las palabras de Allura, Lance era una persona que lo había apoyado mucho y sabia mejor que nadie que el moreno merecía ser feliz, no estar toda su vida atado a una demente como Allura.

Siendo el impulsivo que es se acerco de forma veloz a Allura y trato de arrebatarle la pistola de sus manos, ambos empezaron a forcejear, Allura no era la persona más fuerte del planeta, pero tampoco era débil.

Lance estuvo a punto de acercarse para ayudar a Keith y terminar con esto, pero el arma se disparó entre tanto movimiento, Lance se congelo.

Keith retrocedió la bala le había dado directo en el estómago, Allura se apresuró y volvió a disparar dos veces más.

—¡Keith! —Grito Lance aterrado, se acerco exasperado hasta a el.

Sin importarle que Allura estuviera ahí, se sentó aun lado del cuerpo de Keith y lo acuno en sus brazos.

—¡Keith!¡Por favor Keith resiste! ¡Dijiste que estariamos bien! ¡Keith, por favor! — Pidió afligido el moreno.

Lance no recibió respuesta de Keith, todo se había terminado para él, y eso no era justo, una rabia y rencor desbordante estaba inundando el pecho de Lance. El detestaba a Allura mas que nada en este mundo.

—Lo siento tanto…— Se lamento Lance, acomodando los cabellos de Keith hacia atrás y dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

Allura bajo su guardia pensando que Lance no era un peligro y dejo el arma sobre la mesa de la estancia, pensó que Lance aprendió su lección y ahora solo la amaría a ella, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Lance estaba parado frente a ella, Allura le sonrió, pero Lance no le devolvió la sonrisa la empujo contra la pared y llevo sus manos a su cuello apretándolo con fuerza, estaba furioso, tan enojado que quería matarla.

Allura sentía como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, intento inútilmente apartar a Lance, pero el estaba decidido a no ceder en la fuerza de su agarre.

Lo ultimo que Allura pudo ver fue odio en los ojos de Lance.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Lance frustro, grito y pataleo, la culpa lo estaba invadiendo, el no era como Allura, el no soportaba la idea de haberle quitado la vida a alguien.

Y luego sobre la mesa, miro la única salida de su dolor.

Tomo el arma entre sus manos y se apunto en la cabeza, cerro los ojos y disparo.

Finalmente, todo acabo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Veronica y Shiro llegaron al hogar de él, la escena frente a ellos los hizo romper en llanto en un instante.  
Fueron encontrados cuatro cadáveres en la casa que solía ser propiedad de la familia Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> No acostumbro a escribir Angst, pero creo que no quedo tan mal.
> 
> ¡Por cierto! Allura salió aquí siendo la mala, pero eso no significa que yo la odie ¡Eh!  
> Y se darán cuenta de eso en el resto de one-shots y proyectos que haré.
> 
> Este one-shot es mi frustración reflejada por la temporada ocho de Voltron, me hacia falta deshacerme de estos sentimientos tan negativos.


End file.
